


Don't Ever Let It End

by damnedifyoudo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Multi, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva are best friends. McGee and Abby are best friends. They don't want it to end.<br/>Based off of the Nickelback song "Don't Ever Let It End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Let It End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I am going to posting here and I am quite proud of it! I started this a year or so ago and it was untouched until a few days ago. Decided I should finally finish it and post it.  
> I am also working on two multi-chapter fics. One is just NCIS and the other is multi-fandom. Stay tuned!  
> And most importantly, enjoy!

_I’ve got two tickets to the game_

_It’d be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I’ll walk you home when the whole thing’s done_

_If you’re there I don’t even care which team won_

“Hey, Ziva!” Tony called to his partner in a questioning manner as he walked out of the elevator.

“Yes, Tony?” Ziva responded as she looked up at him.

“I’ve got tickets to an Ohio State vs. U of M game on Sunday. Wanna come?” Tony asked with a smile on his face.

“Sure!” Ziva replied after thinking about it.

“I’ll drive you there and back,” Tony offered.

“Alright, sounds great!” Ziva beamed.

Tony smiled back at her. _And if you’re there I don’t even care if Ohio State loses,_ Tony thought.

 

_We could stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_And we could laugh as we both pretend_

_That we’re not in love and that we’re just good friends_

“I’m thirsty, what about you?” Tony asked Ziva. They were on their way back from the game. Ohio State had lost, but Tony didn’t care because Ziva was with him.

“Yes I could use a drink,” Ziva replied.

Tony pulled into a little café where they both ordered a coffee and some sort of pastry.

“Thank you Tony,” Ziva said all of a sudden.

“For what?”

“For bringing me to the game. It was more fun than I thought it would be.” _Because I was with you,_ she finished in her thoughts.

“You’re welcome, sweetcheeks,” Tony smiled at her.

Ziva returned the smile. He hadn’t called her sweetcheeks in a while, but she liked it.

As they sat there, they stared into each other’s eyes. They forgot the world was there, it was just them.

Eventually, they broke out of their trance and paid for their food. They got up and walked back to the car holding hands, making fun of the local cops on their way.

 

_Well, I ain’t tired of pretending_

_But I’m terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you_

_There’s nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_Whispered in my ear “don’t ever let it end”_

*Flashback*

“Ziva?” Tony walked into her apartment and noticed her staggering.

“Yes, Tony?” Ziva said, with bloodshot eyes and a bottle of vodka in her hands.

“Why did you do this?” he asked, eyes wide with concern.

“To forget, of course,” she deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He grabbed the bottle of vodka and put it out of her reach. He went back to her and held her close before lowering them both to the couch.

Unexpectedly, she snuggled in closer. Her lips were right against his ear and she whispered: “ _Don’t ever let it end.”_

“Never,” Tony whispered in response. He kissed her forehead lightly and they both dozed off.

 

_Saturday, I’m gonna take her out_

_Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we’ve all heard of_

_About those two young friends that should’a fell in love_

“Timmy!” Abby shouted excitedly as McGee walked into her lab. She ran and practically pounced on him, almost knocking him over.

“Oof!” he exclaimed as she collided with him. After hugging her tightly he brought his head up so he could look at her. “Yes, Abbs?”

“I have tickets to Brain Matter this Saturday! Will you please come with me?” she pleaded.

McGee thought for a moment. “Okay! But _I_ will pick _you_ up.”

“Yay! Thank you so much Timmy!” Abby hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

On Saturday, McGee picked Abby up as promised and drove them to the concert. And without thinking, they both started singing along with a song that perfectly fit them. It was one of Brain Matter’s slower songs.

“ _Just a young boy and a young girl, best friends together in the world. And what they don’t know, what they don’t see, they are falling in love, but it’s clear to you and me.”_ They sang along to the music, laughing and looking at each other like it was their last day on Earth.

 

_And later on we’ll cut through the park_

_And she can hold my hand cause she hates the dark_

_And we can laugh as we both pretend_

_That we’re not in love and that we’re just good friends_

“C’mon, Timmy! Let’s go through the park on the way back to the car!” Abby suggested excitedly. She linked her arm with McGee’s and dragged him to the park before he could protest.

“Timmy?” Abby’s voice trembled after they had been walking awhile.

“Yeah, Abbs?”

She extended her arm until her fingers could intertwine with his.

He smiled at her in the dark and started laughing and soon enough, the night air was filled with the laughter of the goth and the geek.

 

_Well, I ain’t tired of pretending_

_But I’m terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you_

_There’s nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_Whispered in my ear “don’t ever let it end”_

*Flashback*

“TIMMY!” Abby called out. She leaped on him.

“Woah there, Abbs!” he laughed and caught her. He picked her up and spun her around, hearing her giggling as she whipped through the air.

When she was put down, she put her arms around McGee and held on for dear life as she whispered in his ear: “ _Don’t ever let it end.”_

“Never, Abby, never.” McGee whispered back as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

_Please promise me that this won’t end_

_Don’t ever let it end_

“Promise me,” Ziva pleaded, “that you will _never let it end_.”

“Of course, Ziva. Always,” Tony assured her as he held her close.

“Promise me,” Abby demanded of McGee. “Please, _don’t ever let it end_.”

“I won’t let it, Abby,” McGee told her as he squeezed her tighter.

_The greatest times we ever had_

_It’s crazy now just lookin’ back we can laugh_

_But you never know when life’s good or gone_

_Cause we’re the only ones who’ll ever know_

_About Sunday night, just her and I_

_Sittin side by side in the full moon light_

_I pulled her close, just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must’a took a while just to find the words_

_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

            “Ziva…” Tony tried to find words, but he was lost in the beauty that was Ziva.

 

            Ziva looked up at him then, brown eyes glimmering from the light of the moon.

 

            “I know, Tony,” she assured him. “I love you, too.”

 

            He pulled her to his chest as tight as he could without hurting her and gave her a slow and gentle kiss on the lips.

 

            McGee grabbed Abby’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her and smiled, then went to say something, but stopped short.

 

            Abby seemed to know what he was trying to say. She brought her free hand up and rested it on his cheek before kissing him, slow and sweet.

           

            “I love you, Tim,” she confessed quietly.

 

            “I love you, too, Abby.”

_Well, I ain’t tired of pretending_

_But I’m terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you_

_There’s nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And you know I feel the same way_

_Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_Whispered in my ear “don’t ever let it end”_

_Please promise me that this won’t end_

_Don’t ever let in end_

_Please promise me that this won’t end_

_Don’t ever let in end_

_Don’t ever let in end_

The four friends ran into the water. The salty water of the Atlantic Ocean engulfed them as they swam farther and farther out.

            Laughing and having fun like tomorrow would never come, the four of them all were thinking the same thing.

            “ _Don’t ever let it end._ ”


End file.
